Once upon a time in the land of Mewmew
by InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever
Summary: It's just another ordinary day of fighting aliens in the land of mew mew... That is until Inuyasha and the gang cash the scene. WARNING: contains yaoi and ooc and inucest
1. THE MEW MEW’S MEET INUYASHA AND THE GANG

_**This is my first crossover and it is also co written by sweet-and-sour-chopstixz thank you and please review **_

WARNING: contains yaoi and ooc and inucest if you don't like please go back and find another story thanks

_**Once upon a time in the land of Mew-mew**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: THE MEW MEW'S MEET INUYASHA AND THE GANG_

WHAT INUYASHA AND THE GANG'S HERE NO WAY COOL?

Once upon a time in the land of Mew-mew it was about 7:30 in the morning Elliot was downstairs telling Wesley what happed with him and zoey while the girls were fighting a new alien.

"Wesley I told her I love her and she said she loves me to its great." Elliot said "That's great Elliot I'm really happy for you two." Wesley replied

Beep-beep

"It's zoey." Elliot said

"Moshi-moshi Elliot." said Zoey

"Oh hi Zoey are you and the mews ok?" Elliot asked her

"Will yeah but this alien is really wired he's got cute puppy-dog ears with white hair and he has a red kimono on." said Zoey

"Hey I'm not a alien you idiot I'm a demon and my name is Inuyasha."

"What Zoey what did he say his name was?" Elliot asked her

"Um I think he said it was Inuyasha why Elliot?" said Zoey him

"Because I know him." Elliot replied

"What you know him but how?" Zoey asked him

"I'll tell you later ok Zoey but now I need you to tell Inuyasha that I have the jewel shard he gave me and I'm coming ok bye Zoey." Elliot answered her

"Ok Elliot fine bye. Hey Inuyasha um Elliot says he has the a um jewel shard you have him or something oh yeah and he said he's coming here ok." said Zoey

"Elliot you know Elliot and you say he's coming awesome. Hey kagome did you hear that she known's Elliot." Inuyasha said

After about ten minute Elliot got there

"Hey Inuyasha long time no see uh." Elliot said

"Elliot how do you know this guy?" Zoey asked him

"Well you see zoey they are my friend's Kagome lives here and Inuyasha and the others are from feudal Japan." Elliot explained

"FEUDAL JAPAN?" Zoey shouted

"Yeah well my family has a shrine has well in it and you see I can go back and forth." said Kagome

"Let me endorse Wesley, Corina, Renee, Bridget, Kiki, and this is my girlfriend zoey, meet Miroku, Koga, Sango, and her twin tailed cat Kirara Inuyasha, and his girlfriend Kagome." Elliot said

"I see you've got a cute girlfriend now I'm happy for you Elliot. And Elliot first of Kagome's not my girlfriend we never where going out. Second I'm seeing someone. We have been seeing each other for three years now and no it's definitely not Kikyo." Inuyasha said

"Thanks Inuyasha, and so if it's not kagome and definitely not Kikyo who is it then uh I kind of want to know?" Elliot asked him

"Yeah we want to know who it is Inuyasha." said Sango

"Um well uh you see don't worry I'll tell you later wait I'll endorse you guys in a little while I promise ok." Inuyasha answered them

"Ok ok Inuyasha chill out man." Elliot said

Beep-beep

"Inuyasha it's your phone it's…. WOW Inuyasha its Sesshomaru should I let it go to voicemail?" Miroku asked him

"NO Don't um I mean no um I'll talk to him I'll be right back." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been acting really wired I mean they were fitting and he said sorry to Sesshomaru for hitting him and then they went for a long walk together and Sesshomaru took Inuyasha home to see their mom and dad's and they stayed the night to." Miroku explained

"So why is Sesshomaru calling him now?" Elliot asked him

"I don't know Elliot I really don't know." Miroku said

Mean will off in the corner Inuyasha was making shore know one could hear him talking on the phone with Sesshomaru.

"Moshi-moshi hi Sesshomaru how are you? I miss you Sessy." Inuyasha said

"Well duh Inu I miss you to that's why I called you to say hi and I'll see you later because I'm coming to see you ok Inu I love you Inu bye." Sesshomaru said

"I love you to Sessy I'll see you later bye." Inuyasha said

"Hey Inuyasha what did Sesshomaru call for did he call just to yell at you or something?" Kagome asked him

"NO HE DIDN'T I mean no he um well he called to um well his coming early to help and stuff and my mon had a question if the new kimono she was getting Rin should be pink with blue sakura flowers or blue with pink sakura flowers on it and well I said the pink one with the blue sakura flowers on it and that was it." Inuyasha replied

"Oh really are you shore about what Inuyasha why would he help you Inuyasha". Miroku asked while he and everyone else were starring at Inuyasha.

"BECAUSE well um I mean because hey I don't know why he would but he is. You got a problem with uh?" Inuyasha asked him

"No problem no problem at all Inuyasha." Miroku answered

Mean while Naraku and Deeppink where telling Kagura and Kohaku that they are getting married. You see Naraku and Deeppink are good now well they could be a little mean but that was it. And now they're getting married and Naraku was living in this era that's why Inuyasha and the gang where here. Oh yeah Sesshomaru has both of his arms. And Naraku is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's uncle. Later at the café.

"Guess who Inu" Someone said with his two warm hands on Inuyasha's face that made him gasped at the voice and he turned around and there was Sesshomaru. He looked onto Sesshomaru's golden eyes with a smile on his face. The two of them smiled at each. Then he hugged Sesshomaru as hard as he could.

"Sessy oh you came I really missed you. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked him

"Oh Inu yes my love I do and so does everyone ells now." Sesshomaru said

"Yeah I MISSED you NOT oh Sessy." Inuyasha said

"Well I didn't miss you to Inu." Sesshomaru said

"I really missed you." Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"I know I missed you to Inu my love." replied Sesshomaru

With that been said Inuyasha could not stop smiling now.

"That's wrong with you guys one minute you're trying to kill each other and the next you're all lovey-dovey?" Kagome asked them

"This Sesshomaru would never do that." Sesshomaru said

"Yeah that's right we were it's not like that." Inuyasha said

"Oh yeah is that right then why are you two still holding each other like that um?" Elliot asked them

"Yeah why is that you guys are still hugging like that it's kind of weird you know that." Miroku added

Inuyasha's arms were around Sesshomaru's neck and Sesshomaru's arms around Inuyasha's waist slightly lifting Inuyasha off the ground. So it was more like they were holding each other not really hugging anymore.

"Um you can put me down now Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him

"Well um you don't need to tell me that twice Inuyasah." Sesshomaru replied

"Oh what did mom and dad say about coming to the engagement party are they coming or what and is Rin going to stay at home with Jaken and I really should stop talking right now don't you think Sessy." Inuyasha said wile panting and almost turning blue from lack of air

"Inuyasha take a breath INUYASHA breed." Sesshomaru shouted

"Ok I'm ok now Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said

"Good and don't do that ever again I was really worried about you Inu. And yes Rin is going to be staying home with Jaken. And mom and dad don't know if they are coming yet but they think they well be coming. Oh and your mom told me to give this to you Inu." said Sesshomaru

"What did your mom give you Inuyasha?" Elliot asked him

"Well let's see um some red velvet cake balls awesome." Inuyasha said

"What are red velvet cake balls Inuyasha?" Zoey asked him

"Well they are really good my mom likes to make them in balls instead of cake. It's kind of wired but it's really good. Inuyasha explained

"Um Sesshomaru did mom give you a bag to?" Inuyasha added him

"Yeah she did why Inu what's the problem?" Sesshomaru asked him

"Just open it and you'll see Sessy." Inuyasha said

"Ok Inu it's just a kimono what's INUYASHA she didn't give you one to did she?" Sesshomaru asked him

"Yeah she did what's wrong with them." Inuyasha said

"What were they thinking." Sesshomaru said

"I don't know and look Sesshomaru matching hair ties well I guess it's ok." Inuyasha replied

The bag from Inuyasha mom had two matching kimono and matching hair ties they were both white with red gold and purple swirls and sakura flowers on them.

"What's wrong with your mom giving you guy's kimonos?" Elliot asked them

"Oh nothing I guess but we told them not to do it." Inuyasha said

**end of chapter 1 thanks for reading and please reivew **


	2. Searching for Mr Right

_**This is my first crossover and it is also co written by sweet-and-sour-chopstixz thank you and please review **_

WARNING: contains yaoi and ooc and inucest if you don't like please go back and find another story thanks

_**Once upon a time in the land of Mew-mew**_

* * *

_CHAPTER _ 2: Searching for Mr. Right.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Elliot asked her

"Oh nothing I wish Koga and Inuyasha would pay attention to me" Kagome explained

"Oh I would Kagome it's just I you know well I'm sorry" Koga said

"KOGA what're you doing" Miroku shouted

"Oh you see well um Kagome was upset so I was trying to help her feel better. I'm sorry honey forgive me" Koga begged

"Ok but remember you're my boyfriend Koga" Miroku said wail Koga pulled his into a strong hug

"What when did that happen?" Elliot asked them

"Um about a year ago" Koga and Miroku said in union

"Oh and Wesley broke up with his girlfriend and so Sango took him to the mall to make him feel better" Miroku added "and now we're going on a picnic in the garden ok now bye guys." Miroku said and then they left.

Kagome couldn't take the fact Koga had left her for Miroku. Was she really that unbearable? No, she couldn't be, I mean sure she had a tendency to nag you until you wanted to commit suicide, but come on! Why would Koga leave her for that? Or maybe it was the fact that she had a tendency to scream at you until your ears would start to bleed. No, it couldn't be that either. She was sure Koga didn't like his ears that much. Why else would he listen to the sports channel on full blast? Or was he trying to drown her out when she was screaming at him?! She started to cry softly.

"Why, why, why…" she asked. That's when Zoey showed up.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" she asked casually. When Zoey realized Kagome was crying she didn't know what to do. "What's wrong? If it's a boy I'll pound him into last week!" she promised. But this just made Kagome cry louder.

"O, okay, I'll kick him in that place where guys really don't enjoy being kicked. Does that help? Please stop crying I hate seeing you like this!" Zoey pleaded.

"I'm-I'm fine, just mad I guess," Kagome said. "It's just Koga. He left me for-for Miroku!" she said his name with a disgusted tone.

"Oh, I understand. Wait, what the heck? Ewe! That's um, not cool." Zoey wasn't exactly Oprah when it came to this kind of stuff. "Well, why did he leave you for a-a guy?" she spit out awkwardly.

"I don't know and that's what's killing me."

Now Zoey was getting REALLY uncomfortable. "Um I think Elliot is, um, calling me. I'll talk to you later. Love yak girl!" she said as she dashed for the kitchen. And guess who was in the kitchen. If you said Miroku, well you should go on Jeopardy!

"O, hey Sushi Brain," said Zoey

"What did you just call me pinky?" he said back to her.

"O, don't challenge me boy. By the way did I tell you? Barney called, he wants his robe back" said Zoey

"Shut up strawberry SHORT-cake. What is wrong with you anyway?" Miroku asked

"I can't believe you're seeing Kagome's ex" Zoey said. "How insensitive can you get?" zoey asked

"O, so you heard the news. Look I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just--it's just, I don't know. We really like each other!" he said

"Well I really like chocolate, but you don't see me eating it like a freak' in fatty!" she yelled. Miroku patted his stomach pretending to be Zoey.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but…" Zoey gasped in shocked.

"I am NOT fat! I have self control!" she said. "Yeah, tell that to your psychiatrist!" he said with a chuckle. Zoey gasped once more then ran out of the kitchen to find her Ely.

'Gosh, girls are so sensitive about their weight,' Miroku said to himself. 'O this isn't good,' he thought to himself. 'Kagome is all mad at me now. Hmm, but I bet if I can find her another boyfriend, she'll forget all about Koga! Ahh, I'm a genius.' And with that Miroku walked gleefully out of the kitchen.

The sun was shining through the windows of the café, and Kiki and Tarb were enjoying some pudding at one of the tables.

"Hey Kiki, come here!" Miroku said as he waved over to Kiki. She got up from her table and skipped over to him.

"Hey Koo-koo," Kiki said. She had the weirdest names for people sometimes.

Miroku rolled his eyes at her. "Do you really have to call me that? I mean, I could start calling you Monkey or something like that…"

"Hey that'd be pretty cool! You should do that," she said.

Miroku just sighed. "Whatever Ki-" but before he could finish, Kiki cut him off.

"Ahem!" she coughed as if to cue him of something.

"Fine, MONKEY, I need you to do me a favor ok?" he said while frowning. Then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Kiki skipped as she went back to the table she left Tarb sitting at.

"Hey Tarb guess what? We're gonna find a boyfriend for Kagome!" she said while clapping her hands together.

"Ah, what makes you think I want to do that?" he said unenthusiastically.

Kiki gave Tarb one of her famous death stares.

"Uh, I mean I'd love to help you out!"

"That's my boy," she said as she patted his head and then gave him a spoonful of pudding.

"Come on Tarbie-Barbie," Kiki said as she pulled Tarb behind her. They walked out of the café doors hand in hand to search for Mr. Right.

Tarb really didn't want to help Kagome find a boyfriend. He had better things to do. Why would he want to help out some girl he knew nothing and cared nothing about? He wanted to watch the Kendo match on ESPN! If he found Mr. Right in about an hour, that would give him more than enough time to watch the game and get ready for bed.

As Tarb and Kiki walked down the crowded street, Kiki pointed out random guys that could be possible "Mr. Rights". "What about him?" she asked, as she pointed out a good looking man with short black hair and muscles. He wearing a nice black suit and was holding a briefcase.

"Um, he looks good to me," Tarb said as if he was in a trance.

"Nah, he looks to serious for Kagome," she said. "Hmm," she said as she scoped out some more guys. "What about him?" she was pointing at a guy with long blonde hair, Bermuda shorts, and flip flops. He even had one of necklaces with shark's teeth and shells on it. "Uh, yah sure whatever…" Tarb murmured.

"Hey let's go up and talk to him." She dragged Tarb behind her and walked up beside the guy. "Hi, I'm Kiki, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hey girl, my name's Chip. I'm a tourist from Amer-, Amer-," he obviously couldn't pronounce AMERICA so he just said; "I'm from Cali."

Kiki didn't know where that was. "Um, yeah, so you want to go on a date with a really pretty girl?" "Sorry dude but like not my type. Catch ya later bra!" he said as he leaped into a cab and drove off.

"But I wasn't talking about me! I was talking about- oh forget it!" Kiki said. She was about to give up when Tarb said, "What about him?"

Kiki looked to where he was pointing and saw a guy around Kagome's age. He had long black hair and was wearing black chain pants and a black shirt. He had a three nose rings and rings all along the sides of both of his ears. He even had two eyebrow piercings on each eyebrow! "Um, yeah Tarbie-Barbie, I don't think he's that good of a choice. Let's just go to the park to look for a guy."

"Aw, but I don't wanna!" Tarb whined.

"It will only take five, ok maybe sixty minutes max!" said Kiki

"I know a guy who would love to go out with her! He thinks she's pretty and everything! In fact he thinks she's really cute and like her a lot! Yeah that's right!" Tarb said

"What? Well then why didn't you tell me? We just spent an hour walking around and you had a guy all along? Well who is it, let's find him!" Kiki asked

Now of course you know Tarb just wanted to watch his Kendo, so he didn't really have a guy. He had to make something up really quickly before Kiki figured out he was lying. "Um, it's uh, Dren. Yeah, ha-ha, it's Dren!" Tarb said

"It's Dren? Are you serious? Dren…?" Kiki said in disbelief.

"Now, would I lie to you pudding pop?" Tarb said

"I don't know Tarb; you think Kagome will go for it?" Kiki asked

"Are you kidding me she'll love him. Plus she's desperate, she don't have much of a choice." Tarb said

"Well, ok if you say so. Let's go get him." Kiki replied

Tarb hadn't thought this all the way through. They still had to get Dren and hook him up with Kagome, in less than thirty minutes so he could watch his kendo match. "I can handle that. Let's just get back to the café." He said

~~~ With the snap of his fingers, Tarb had teleported Dren into the café.

"What the heck is going on?" Dren said all confused. He looked around and just then he saw Kagome walk out of the café's kitchen doors. Their eyes locked, and they stood as if in a trance.

"Um, hi," she said.

"Hi," Dren said back

Dren and Kagome stood gazing into each other's eyes for at least ten minutes.

Kiki and Tarb slapped five and smiled. "Am, I good or am I good?" she gloated.

"Hey I'm the one who-" Tarb started to say.

"Shut up Tarbie, I'm admiring my work." Kiki said as she crossed her arms and grinned. Tarb sarcastically gave Kiki a salute as he said, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**end of chapter 2 thanks for reading and please reivew **


End file.
